


Boffins fanart spam

by ajir



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajir/pseuds/ajir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boffins pieces I've made so far (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Can be found also on [tumblr](http://lateforerebor.tumblr.com/post/46959585331/oops-i-did-boffins-again-and-is-that-a).


	2. Chapter 2

[[x](http://lateforerebor.tumblr.com/post/44647780750/boffins-need-more-boffins-more-hobbit-here)]


	3. Chapter 3

([x](http://lateforerebor.tumblr.com/post/44468594409/finished-version-of-this-enjoy-some-boffins))


	4. First meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time something more silly.

 

> Bofur:  _'Me future wifey.'_
> 
> Bilbo:  _'Bloody dwarves. So many of them. Bringing mud into my home.'_


	5. Snowfall




	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old but I still like it :D

> _Kili: *winks at elf*_
> 
> _Bofur: Seriously? An elf? Ya could do better, lad!_
> 
> _Bofur: *winks at Bilbo*_
> 
> _Kili: Really, a hobbit?_
> 
> _Kili Though he’s not that bad. Soft and nice to look at! Maybe I’ll even -_
> 
> _Bofur: NO. You better stick with elfs._

‘Or find yourself a different Hobbit. This one’s mine.’

([x](http://lateforerebor.tumblr.com/post/68396190616/kili-winks-at-elf-bofur-seriously-an-elf-ya))


	7. Chapter 7

Something I did for Hobbit Advent Calendar... two years ago? Whoa.

([x](http://lateforerebor.tumblr.com/post/68681101905/hobbit-advent-day-1-mistletoe))


End file.
